crumbling_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betel
The undisputed source, master, and largest concentration of Orange Magic to ever grace the face of Nohren. That’s Betel in a nutshell. Born in the same moment that the Spear of the Sky struck the cooling world, the fledgling Orange God started out as a violent grappling mansplosion, for lack of a more eloquent word, seeking out challengers left and right to test his might and grow stronger. With blasts of orange magic and biceps the size of bison, he spent his earliest days tangling with False Dragons and fledgling gods, thirsting for satisfaction through combat. During the Red Eternity, when warlocks stole Red magic from the dragon above and used it to rise to power and terrorize others on the ground, Betel felt an unusual twinge of duty and made an effort to calm himself, and with his hulking hands and unmatchable magic he turned his resources into powerful armors and weapons to combat the warlocks- what we know recognize as Orange Relics. With these, the early tribes of humanity triumphed over smaller dangers and heartily resisted Maximarne’s onslaught. In time, no man was willing to take up warlockery. Their brethren were simply too well-armed for such a threat. This infuriated Maximarne, and was thankfully his undoing. As the huge crimson dragon rounded on the antlike humans below, Betel made a move of his own. No one record fully describes the terrifying battle that ensued, but one constant across all accounts is the resounding crunch of giant bones as the huge orange god brought the dragon down bodily, over his knee. So just what does this unique dragon-killer look like, exactly? Sixty feet in height and as broad across the chest as a small house, with a huge golden-orange beard so long and curly that it had to be tucked behind the belt securing his warrior’s kilt. His features are angular and severe, and the top of his head is smooth and bald. Perhaps most recognizable, as if the luminescent orange glow and unique attire weren’t enough, is the large, bulky glove stretched over his left hand and marked with strange symbols that roam, ambient and starlike, across the palm. His most famous act of all, surprisingly enough, had very little to do with other gods. In an event historically known as The Abdication, Betel gathered up all of the Orange Relics he had granted humanity upon seeing how they had taken to using such magical tools on each other after the wars against the warlocks had come to an end, and with one mighty swing of his arm, cast them to the distant corners of the world. Once he was satisfied that they were flung far enough away, he admonished early humanity for their reckless violence and left them to ponder, retreating to parts unknown in a burst of orange light. To this day, nobody knows for sure where Betel lingers, or what he does in his secret home, but rumor has it that he is still very much alive, and still very much the master of Orange Magic, so much so that young sorcerers often dream of seeking him out and learning how to wield his unique and dangerous power. Category:Gods